Hermana
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabble #1 de mi reto personal "50 Drabbles/Viñetas SasuIno". Inojin no quería una hermana, mucho menos si esta era la 'Cuatrojos' Sarada.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>DrabbleViñeta #1**

**.**

**Hermana**

**.**

* * *

><p>— ¿Adónde vas?<p>

—Ya te dije que tengo una cita.

— ¿Cuándo volverás?

—Llegaré tarde; por eso la abuela va a cuidarte.

— ¿Puedo llamar a papá?

— ¡Claro que puedes!

— ¿Y puedo decirle que vas a salir con otro hombre?

Ino corrió bruscamente la mano por lo inesperado del comentario, pintándose parte de la mejilla con labial.

—Puedes decirle lo que quieras; estamos divorciados, Inojin— declaró, limpiándose el maquillaje mal puesto mientras, a su espalda, su hijo fruncía el ceño.

—Esta es la décima cita que tienes con el padre de la insufrible sabelotodo de Sarada— observó, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Te vas a casar con él?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

Inojin se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, dejándose caer sobre la cama de su madre.

—Esa tonta dijo que su madre estaba roja de la rabia porque su padre iba a volver a casarse, y que todo era tu culpa. Yo no quiero que te cases con su padre porque no quiero que ella sea mi hermana; no me agrada. Además, le dije que el señor Uchiha dejó a su madre porque ella es fea. ¿Hice bien?

Ino dejó de aplicarse sombra y lo miró.

—Bueno, digamos que jamás me sentí más orgullosa de que seas mi hijo— le sonrió, terminando de arreglarse.

— ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

—Ya te dije que sí.

— ¿Adónde te va a llevar el papá de Sarada?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Y qué le digo a papá si pregunta?

— ¡No sé! Dile que me fui al Congo Belga o algo— dijo, deshaciéndose del exceso de labial para luego voltear hacia su hijo— ¿Y bien? ¿Como luzco?

Inojin parpadeó y después entornó la mirada, mirando a su madre como si estuviera analizándola cuidadosamente.

—Sin duda eres mucho más bella que la mamá de Sarada; con razón su padre la dejó por ti— comentó, distraído, causando que se le subieran los colores al rostro al momento que tocaban el timbre.

—Inojin, cariño, ve a atender, ¿quieres?

El niño se levantó y caminó hacia la sala, abriendo la puerta. Tras la madera esperaba un elegante Sasuke Uchiha, vestido con un traje de oscuro y una gabardina del mismo color.

—Hola, Inojin. ¿Tu mamá está lista?— preguntó el hombre, serio y formal como siempre.

—No. Espera afuera— dijo el niño de cabellos rubios, cerrándole la puerta en las narices; no obstante, al cabo de unos segundos volvió a abrirla, mirando a Sasuke a los ojos— Por cierto, ella no va a casarse contigo— anunció, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con un fuerte sonido— ¡Mamá! ¡El señor Uchiha te está esperando afuera!— gritó, dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala mientras encendía el televisor y de reojo observaba como su madre salía al vestíbulo con su abrigo en la mano.

— ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas eso!— protestó Ino entre dientes, terminando de colocarse los aretes antes de abrir la puerta— ¡Hola!— sonrió, besando a Sasuke en los labios.

— ¿Estás lista?— le preguntó éste, ayudándola a ponerse el abrigo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Adiós, cariño, no te desveles!— le lanzó un beso con la mano que su hijo ni notó, saliendo de la mano de Sasuke.

Apenas Inojin se quedó solo en la sala tomó el teléfono y marcó un número, esperando.

— _¿Diga?_

— ¿Está Sarada? Dígale que habla Bolt Uzumaki— mintió, escuchando como la mujer al otro lado de la línea llamaba a su hija.

— _¡¿Bolt?!_— Inojin tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

—Soy yo, tonta. Siempre caes con lo mismo…

—_Ah… Eres un tonto, Inojin…_— bufó la niña— _¿Qué quieres?_

—Le pregunté a mi mamá si se iba a casar con tu papá, y me dijo que no.

— _¡Sí serás tonto, Inojin! ¡Claro que tu madre te dijo eso! Mi papá aún no se lo ha propuesto, pero ya le compró el anillo; mi mamá dice que se gastó la mitad de mi herencia en él, así que debe ser muy bonito._

—Ya…— Inojin reflexionó— Da igual, porque ella va a decirle que no.

—_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

— ¡Dah! Porque le dije que te odio, y no quiero que seas mi hermana.

— _¡Yo tampoco quiero ser tu hermana, tonto!_— gritó la niña. Inojin arqueó las cejas y frunció los labios, pensativo.

—Oye, _Cuatrojos_…¿Qué hacías?— preguntó con aburrimiento.

—_Viendo la televisión; mamá tiene que trabajar_— suspiró Sarada, bajando una décima el sonido de su voz— _¿Y tú?_

—Lo mismo. Esto es aburrido sin mi mamá…

—_Oye…_

— ¿Qué?

— _¿Viste el episodio de Shoyo de hoy?_

inojin sonrió, acomodándose sobre el sofá para hablar un largo rato una vez más con su _no_-hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>DrabbleViñeta #1 terminado.**

** Aquí regresé con mi nuevo reto personal: 50 Drabbles/Viñetas SasuIno. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que como no quiero dejar morir al Fandom, independientemente del final del manga, seguiré escribiendo historias SasuIno, 50, en esta ocasión, para que cada vez llenemos más esta páginas; no sé ustedes pero yo no me conformo así nada más.**

** Bien, esto va dedicado a todos quienes odiaron el final de la serie; las parejas formadas, al menos. Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos.**

**H.S.**


End file.
